


The innocent burn brighter

by orphan_account



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Literally just vent art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The innocent burn brighter

Everything hurts  
Everything bleeds  
If it bleeds,you can kill it  
Can I burn my wounds?

‚You were the best‘  
You said that once  
When I said that now  
At least  
At last  
I was finally  
Another crazy ex  
For you to tell the next girl you want to entertain  
And you said  
‚You were the best‘

Softboy  
Soft red sunrises, blowers in your hair, warm eyes and long sleeves reaching your palm  
1 of 13 mentions of the word ‚soft‘ in our whatsapp.  
Many more on Snapchat  
Many more on out Discord  
A softboy I thought you were  
Soft and kind  
And gentle and sweet  
But you were hard  
Rough  
And sharp as a knife  
A knife you drove against me  
Even when i said stop  
Even after I said stop

„Are you okay“  
You would ask sometimes  
And I said  
Yeah  
I was not okay  
I was in pain  
I was scared  
I was worried  
And you never saw  
Pleasure was not the only thing I was good at faking either.

And even then you would not go in for the kill.  
You left  
Me bleeding  
No clean cut by any means.  
A wound that burns and aches and hurts.  
You pull me to your infirmary to talk  
Only to talk  
Not to listen  
You ask  
I answer  
You don‘t listen.

Your hurting me again.  
This was not love  
It was pain.

„I don‘t do far distance relationships“  
You said that

You pulled me into your bed  
And you don‘t do far distance  
You pulled my lips to yours  
And you don‘t do people from abroad  
Your hand is under my clothes  
And you don‘t do people from abroad  
And my shirt is on your floor  
And all of the sudden,you do.

But only untill I am home again and another  
In your bed  
On your lips  
Beneath your hand

Burn  
For you made me burn.

Made me guess I‘m human no more  
Maybe the horns I‘ve grown let me love the inferno.


End file.
